This invention relates to a deposit return machine, and particularly to a machine for returning a deposit where keys which are lent to users for a specified purpose, are to be subsequently returned to the owner.
In many cases, such as in the hotel and motel trade, it is necessary to give a key to a guest who subsequently is to return it to the hotel. In many instances, such keys are taken with the user and not returned to the establishment. This has been a persistent problem. One system used to get a higher rate of key return has been to require a key deposit which is returned to the user on return of the key.
One of the problems that arises with this practice is that, in many instances, it is inconvenient to return the deposit. In a motel or hotel such transaction must take place at the cashier's desk. This has a drawback in that it imposes another operation on the cashier and delays those waiting to pay their bills.
Consequently, in many instances, it is not worthwhile to a motel to require a deposit for a key, and the loss rate is higher due to nonreturn of keys. Further, the keys must be returned to the desk, making it inconvenient for the guest and further contributing to greater loss of keys.